


Forbidden Fruit

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Knotting, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Kunimi does what every dumb omega does and tries to downplay his heat. It turns out almost as you expect with the added twist that Kindaichi actually planned ahead.And Kunimi finally gets that rough sex he wanted, even if he wasn't part of the planning process.
Relationships: Background Iwaoi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: The Heat Fic Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: But Holy Hell is it erotic





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this damn fic for like 8 months, this is like the fourth or fifth version at this point 😅
> 
> Also going to try and write a oneshot every month this year to try and preserve my (dwindling) sanity whilst I'm still locked in my house, not all of them will be smutty like this one, but let's be honest, most of them will end up being smut 😂
> 
> Happy 2021 🎉

Part Of a Loose Trilogy Within the HeatFic Series:

[Part 1: Like a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894938/chapters/57446419)

[Part 2: Impatient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117586)

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

Things were normal. Or rather, as normal as they could be. There was the minor factor that Kunimi hadn't gone through his heat yet despite everything he and Kindaichi had done to try and prompt it. But aside from getting hold of drugs to hasten the process, he just had to wait it out.

Not that it would be much longer.

It was a normal, unassuming day of practice. Kunimi hadn't felt _off_ per se, but there was an almost familiar sense of dread washing over him. Similar to when he presented, but not quite the same. He had wondered if he should've skipped practice but shrugged it off. Because everyone shrugged off such feelings when there were important games and exams to prepare for.

Besides, it wasn't like he didn't know how to handle it if it did arrive. He and Kindaichi knew _exactly_ how to handle it.

So he had arrived at practice like he had done dozens of times before, with just a slight feeling of dread accompanying him. He mentioned it in passing to Kindaichi, just to keep him vaguely aware, but neither were about to make a big deal over it. At least, that was the _plan_.

Kunimi's plans always seemed to get messed up in some way, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

When Irihata declared that day's practice was going to focus on their blocking techniques, Kunimi died a little inside. It meant a gruelling practice and one where he wouldn't be able to get away with limited effort. Especially given that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had been engaged in a subtle battle of dominance the last few days.

To put it bluntly, things were a little more tense than usual in the team, and Oikawa wasn't exactly helping by fanning the flames. Not that anyone expected him to take a side. Kunimi begrudgingly took up his usual position at the net and waited for the other side to get themselves sorted out.

The feeling in the air was the usual height of anticipation. Who was going to come out on top that day? There wasn't a competitive atmosphere usually at Seijoh but on certain days, when the stars aligned and tempers were on knife edges, the perfect storm could brew.

Today was one of those days. Kunimi lost track of the number of rallies they went through, all he registered was the ball smacking against his hand as he blocked spikes and the small sense of victory that came with it. The ball flew over his fingertips on multiple occasions, and perilously close to his face on others. He paid no mind to the glares from the other side of the net.

The water break at the halfway point was sorely needed. Kyoutani was riled up and giving Oikawa sass for not setting to him. Kunimi watched on with Kindaichi as Oikawa stood with his arms folded and a slight smirk on his face. Kyoutani held very little power over their captain, and everyone knew it.

"Reckon he'll deck Oikawa one day?" Kunimi asked, wiping his face with a towel.

"He'll try." Kindaichi shrugged. "Won't get out the building alive though."

Kunimi wryly smiled. Whilst not standing at Oikawa's side, Iwaizumi was watching intently. By now Kunimi had come to call it his 'protective stare'. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were talking to Iwaizumi about something, but Iwaizumi was barely listening as he continued to watch Kyoutani get up in Oikawa's face. There was something to be said for Oikawa's patience with Kyoutani, Kunimi wouldn't have the energy to stand and listen to such theatrics.

Kyoutani shoved Oikawa, which seemed to be the last straw for Iwaizumi. Before anyone could react, he was striding over with a stern frown on his face. The team collectively inhaled in anticipation as Iwaizumi grabbed Kyoutani by the front of the shirt and muttered something. Whatever was said, Kyoutani scowled at it but said nothing.

Seconds ticked by before Iwaizumi released Kyoutani with another muttered remark and shoved him back. Like a kicked dog, Kyoutani backed down, still scowling at whatever Iwaizumi had said.

It wasn't the first time they had seen Iwaizumi snap like that, but Kunimi was left feeling...strangely aroused. As soon as his self-awareness kicked in, he slapped himself. Kindaichi gave him a concerned glance.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kunimi lied. "Just, I'll tell you later."

He didn't like keeping Kindaichi in the dark, but this was not the time nor place to admit he was horny over their senior acting so aggressively. A hand reached out and grabbed his forearm.

"You'll tell me now, Akira." Kindaichi's tone was one of concern, one Kunimi couldn't just ignore.

Kunimi glanced towards where Iwaizumi was talking to Oikawa before returning his gaze to Kindaichi. He stepped a little closer and lowered his voice to a murmur, painfully aware of how easily someone could overhear him otherwise.

"Remember when I told you I like it rough?"

Kindaichi nodded.

"...watching Iwaizumi just now...made me feel kinda—"

The shrill of Irihata's whistle pierced the quiet of the gymnasium. Kunimi winced as Kindaichi's eyes widened at the implication of his unfinished sentence. They didn't have time to finish the conversation as everyone was called back to practice.

With Kyoutani in a foul mood and Iwaizumi obviously irritated by the other, practice only continued to be gruelling and borderline unbearable. On top of the regular exhaustion that came with blocking spikes and game management in general, Kunimi's self-awareness that Iwaizumi's aggression set his blood boiling in ways it shouldn't definitely wasn't helping matters.

As the teams rotated around, the universe decided to make Kunimi squirm just a little bit more by having him block Iwaizumi's spikes specifically. Normally going up against the ace was hard enough, today of all days Kunimi was ready to just let the spikes go over his head.

Which to his credit, happened anyway because of timing and poor angles of defence, both of which got him scolded by Yahaba for. He wasn't really listening to his future captain though, not when Iwaizumi was scoffing loudly at Oikawa slyly remarking he wasn't hitting hard enough.

There was one silver-lining to all of this, if one could call it that, the increased tension had started having _other_ effects on Kunimi. He was well aware of it when he felt Kindaichi's hand on his lower back during a brief pause of play.

"Akira."

He nodded. "I know."

Kindaichi didn't move his hand away. "Do you though?"

That prompted Kunimi to look at him. "I'm fine, really. I know you think I'm brushing it off but seriously, I can keep going."

Whether or not Kindaichi was convinced wasn't obvious, but there was little he could do without causing a scene. He nodded and let his hand retreat. Kunimi sighed heavily as he waited to see what the last twenty minutes of practice would bring. When he looked back through the net, he caught Iwaizumi's gaze, his _curious_ gaze.

Now Iwaizumi knew a lot about Kunimi and Kindaichi's bond, some would say he knew _too much_. But that didn't necessarily bother Kunimi. If anything, it gave him an excuse to be a little more sly than usual. Kunimi merely raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi, almost a silent challenge. A challenge to do what, Kunimi didn't really think about. He knew tensions were high and that it wouldn't take long for everyone else to figure out what had Kindaichi looking more thoughtful than usual.

Irihata's whistle snapped everyone back to their senses, more or less, and the rhythmic beat of play was resumed. Sneakers squeaked against the polished floor, palms smacked against the ball flying through the air. Grunts, tuts and scoffs were sprinkled in as the pace of play increased and emotions ran wild. A sense of escalation washed over Kunimi as Oikawa set to Iwaizumi like he had done a hundred times before. If he had been more with it, he would've known the angle Iwaizumi would spike at not jumped when he did.

A ball to the face was painful in normal circumstances. A ball to the face from one of Iwaizumi's punishing spikes was something else.

Kunimi managed to stay on his feet, though he was now thoroughly dazed and pretty sure everyone was legitimately surprised he wasn't knocked out. The shrill blast of the whistle halted play, or rather, ended play as Kunimi merely stared Iwaizumi down.

"You moron." Yahaba was the first to approach and immediately start scrutinising if Kunimi was bleeding.

"I'm not a moron." Kunimi dryly replied, allowing Yahaba to tilt his face slightly so he could be appeased and leave him alone. "Just misjudged it."

Yahaba's hands were slapped away by Kindaichi. Usually such disregard for team hierarchy got a scolding but certain power dynamics overruled such draconic matters. Kindaichi was less scolding but more concerned. Kunimi wasn't exactly in pain, but his cheek was blossoming a deep shade of red where the ball had smacked him. His nose and mouth had escaped harm, avoiding a nosebleed or bitten lip.

Essentially, he was lucky. He didn't _feel_ lucky, but he wasn't due a trip to the infirmary. With that fact established, Irihata drew practice to a close, giving them his thoughts on what needed improving before their next match and what the next day's practice was going to include. Kunimi tuned out of most of it, his head was swimming slightly but that was the least of his concerns.

In the few moments before he had Yahaba scolding him, he had stared Iwaizumi down. Iwaizumi had stared back, a heated, no-nonsense stare that had sent a jolt of arousal through him. Arousal that quickly escalated his heat.

And there was precious little time left if his current jitters were anything to go by. With the rest of the team already in the locker room, Kunimi remained in the gym with Kindaichi. Irihata had given him the once over and told him to rest up and see the nurse if he felt sick or concussed before excusing himself.

As the door slammed shut behind their coach, Kunimi sighed heavily.

"Sorry for being a moron." He uttered. "Completely mistimed the jump and—"

"You were distracted." Kindaichi said, reaching out and gently coaxing Kunimi into his hold. "It's fine."

"Well, it's not, is it?" Kunimi scoffed, accepting the show of affection and burying his face in Kindaichi's sweaty shirt. The scent was comforting, it was home. "Getting all fucking wound up by...by someone that isn't you."

Kindaichi chuckled slightly. "Hey, listen, I ain't mad about that—or upset." He rubbed Kunimi's back. "I know you Akira, and I know you're just as confused as I am about...things like that."

"Things like that."

"Iwaizumi." Kindaichi murmured, ducking his head and murmuring in Kunimi's ear. "He's hot, I get it."

Kunimi laughed breathlessly. "Hm. Well, that aside," he sighed, "I don't think I'll make it to your house."

"So—"

Kunimi pulled back and met Kindaichi's gaze. "Fuck me in the locker room."

At this point in their relationship, Kindaichi had come to appreciate Kunimi's in-the-moment decisiveness. For someone who hated 'effort', Kunimi was surprisingly demanding and determined to get what he wanted.

"...are you sure—"

Kunimi grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him into a hot and heavy kiss. Kindaichi wasn't opposed to the more needy side of Kunimi but there was an obvious risk to this demand of his. Kunimi didn't give him time to think, linking their fingers together and tugging him towards the locker room door.

Most of the team had gone already, only Oikawa was still around but Kunimi wouldn't discount Iwaizumi being nearby. At them entering the locker room, Oikawa raised an eyebrow and gave them both a knowing smile.

"Ah, took your time." He remarked as Kindaichi immediately opened his locker and tried to at least pretend to be getting ready to leave.

"What's it to you?" Kunimi shrugged, boldly mirroring Oikawa's stance.

"Wondered if you were okay, you _did_ take a spike to the face Akira-chan." Oikawa smiled sweetly. "And if you think you've completely escaped notice, you're very wrong."

"Notice?" Kunimi didn't flinch. "So, why do you care?"

Oikawa tilted his face slightly. "Can't a captain be concerned?"

"You don't exactly strike me as the 'concerned captain' type." Kunimi snorted, remembering the taunting and teasing he had already suffered at Oikawa's hands over this entire presenting thing.

Oikawa didn't reply, stepping forward and gently curling a finger under Kunimi's chin to tilt his face up. Kunimi allowed it, glaring at him as he tried to figure out what Oikawa was up to.

"I'll repeat my question then," Kunimi uttered, his heart was thundering in his chest, the combination of his heat and the thrill of playing with the fire that was Oikawa mixing together, "what's any of it to you?"

Oikawa quirked an eyebrow once more. "I know you saw how Hajime can be earlier," his tone was quiet, "and it probably piqued a certain...curiosity in you, hm?"

"Maybe." Kunimi shrugged. "Depends what curiosity you're talking about."

As this played out in front of him, Kindaichi didn't feel overly threatened by Oikawa's presence, from a pure alignment point of view anyway. He closed his locker pointedly, drawing Oikawa's attention to him for a moment. It seemed to be the answer to a question not asked as Oikawa shrugged.

"If you ever seek to satisfy that curiosity, you need only to ask."

Kunimi snorted. "Whatever."

Oikawa let his hand fall away and took a step back. "The offer is there Akira-chan." He reached into his pocket and tossed the gym keys at Kindaichi. "Have fun." He winked.

Kunimi didn't get a chance to make a smart-ass remark as Oikawa picked up his bag and left without another word. There was a lot to unpack in the exchange, but now finally alone and with the keys to the building, Kunimi wasn't about to waste any more time picking apart cryptic remarks.

That could come later.

What was important to him right that second was having Kindaichi fuck him until he was a mess on the floor. He turned to Kindaichi and raised an eyebrow.

Kindaichi expected Kunimi to be slightly more awkward about this entire chain of events yet found himself being yanked into another frantic kiss. As quickly as Kunimi had started it, Kindaichi assumed control, shoving Kunimi against the closed lockers and pinning his hands above his head. Now restrained, Kunimi smirked into the kiss, a pleading whimper leaving his lips as Kindaichi pulled back and met his gaze.

Usually Kindaichi liked to ask for Kunimi's preferences, but he got the idea that this was not the day to stall. As much as they had privacy, Kunimi was highly strung already, just not in a needy whimpering sense. Plus he knew what Kunimi wanted, he wanted it rough.

So Kindaichi was going to grant that wish.

"What are you waiting for?" Kunimi breathed. "Fuck me."

"So demanding." Kindaichi retorted. He could feel Kunimi trembling against the lockers and the heat rolling off him as his breathing was quickening.

"Well _yeah_ —"

"Y'know what," Kindaichi cut him off, "I'm going to gag you this time."

Kunimi opened his mouth to say something but the words died in his throat. Cheeks flushed crimson as Kindaichi opened his locker again and digging around until he found his school tie. As the fabric was held in front of him, Kunimi could only swallow dryly.

"Unless you'd rather be blindfolded?" Kindaichi offered.

Now Kunimi had a choice in the matter, he nodded. "Blindfold me. I trust you."

Kindaichi released his wrists but didn't give him a chance to do anything, abruptly turning him around to face the lockers before slipping the tie over his eyes and gently, yet securely tying it in place. Now unable to see, Kunimi was at Kindaichi's mercy.

Until now, he had kept himself from whimpering and whining about not being touched. Until now, he hadn't been allowing himself to let his last shred of control slip. Now, Kindaichi's hands were at his waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his lower back, pressing him against the lockers. Lips brushed against his neck, against the bonding mark, he let out a quiet moan, pushing back against Kindaichi as best he could.

"You're a lot more pliant like this." Kindaichi whispered. "Maybe I should blindfold you more often."

"Maybe." Kunimi breathed. "Please...please Yuutarou—"

"I know." Kindaichi growled slightly. " _Patience_."

Kunimi bit his lower lip as the tone of Kindaichi's voice spoke of his own impatience with how quickly Kunimi wanted things to progress. As much as he wanted it rough, he was still under Kindaichi's influence. If the alpha wanted to drag it out, he could and would.

And Kunimi would love him all the more for it.

As Kindaichi kissed his neck, teeth grazed the bonding mark. A rush of static ran up Kunimi's spine as he let out a whimper. He felt Kindaichi smirk against his neck. It was almost torturous how long Kindaichi spent simply kissing and biting the same spot but it succeeded in one thing: turning Kunimi into a trembling wreck against the lockers. His palms were slipping against the cool metal, his shorts felt far too tight and his knees felt like they were going to buckle any moment.

"So," Kindaichi murmured in his ear, "should I fuck you like this or put you on your knees like a bitch?"

"Is both an option?" Kunimi wryly replied.

He heard Kindaichi chuckle and felt the rumble in his chest. He didn't get an answer verbally. Hands tugged at his waist, dragging him back before coaxing him out of his shirt and then he was manhandled to the floor. Instead of the hard, tiled floor he found a towel beneath his hands. His knees weren't so fortunate, finding the cold floor instead.

Kindaichi draped himself over Kunimi, lips pressing against his shoulder. "I figured you've already been hit in the face once today, wanted to try and keep you smacking your pretty face on the tiles."

"So kind." Kunimi snorted, not really caring as he felt Kindaichi's dick pressing against him. His thighs trembled, his body yearning for it.

"I'll remind you that you said that later." Kindaichi said, pulling away.

The simple remark made Kunimi swallow. He heard shuffling and a locker being opened, becoming far too aware of how hard he was breathing as he waited for whatever Kindaichi was planning. He wondered if the other even _had_ a plan or if he was winging it. They hadn't really considered this being a venue for sex.

A hand trailed up his bare back, nails scraping gently against skin. Kunimi shivered as the hand closed around the back of his neck and rested there for a few moments. The waiting was both the worst and best part. Not knowing what was happening had him more on edge than any drug or heat could push him.

Fingers hooked under both his shorts and underwear and tugged them down with ease and only took a little coordination to be completely rid of them. The hand at his neck tightened, a silent command to stay still. He had far too many thoughts but all of them were derailed as Kindaichi's fingers teased his ass. He let out a loud whine as slick was rubbed around.

He was already hard and losing himself to the simple waves of pleasure when the hand at his neck abruptly released him and delivered a hard spank to his ass. Caught off guard, he cried out, his voice echoing off the walls. He didn't hear Kindaichi say a single word as several sharp spanks were delivered. He shivered as he used every ounce of self-control to not move from where he had been put.

Hands left him once more, allowing him to compose himself a little. He felt hot all over, his dick was hard and even the simplest of touches would probably have him teetering over the edge.

But he'd be lucky if Kindaichi took pity on him so early. Instead he heard a bottle cap snap open and then shut-in quick succession. Cold fingertips brushed against his skin, quickly rubbing lube around his eager entrance.

"I'm impressed Akira." Kindaichi murmured. "You're being oddly quiet."

"Hah..." Kunimi breathed, the simple response melting into a moan as Kindaichi pressed a finger into him. It felt too big and not big enough at the same time.

"Yeah?" Kindaichi hummed, slowly withdrawing the finger. "You want more of that?"

"Fuckyes."

"What do you say?"

Kunimi gritted his teeth as Kindaichi's finger stilled barely inside him. "Please, please Yuutarou."

Whether it was the correct answer or not, he was granted some mercy. Slowly the finger pressed in once more. His body was starting to relax as Kindaichi took a slow, methodical approach. It wasn't quite as rough as Kunimi envisioned, but he wasn't complaining. He was far from complaining as Kindaichi slowly slipped a second finger into him.

"So greedy and needy." Kindaichi remarked, using his free hand to squeeze one of Kunimi's asscheeks as he curled his fingers slightly.

"Please, please just—"

Kindaichi drove his fingers deeper.

"— _fuck_."

"Yeah?" Kindaichi hummed.

"More."

Kindaichi ignored the demand. He slowly withdrew his fingers, this time entirely. Kunimi bit back the frustrated noise as he heard the bottle cap snapping open and shut again. He was trembling more as the cool lube was smeared around and two fingers slipped back into him with ease. A hand trailed up his back again as the two fingers inside him teased and rubbed his sensitive walls. He was so close already as Kindaichi leaned over him and kissed his shoulder.

"Please..." He moaned, trying to press back against Kindaichi's hand. "I-I need—"

"I know what you need, don't worry." Kindaichi breathed in his ear. "You'll get it."

Kunimi shook his head, partly out of dismay and partly out of frustration. This was torture.

"You'll get my knot Akira, don't worry." He kissed the shell of Kunimi's ear before backing away and focusing on slipping a third finger in. He watched Kunimi tremble as he whimpered.

Kunimi was too far gone to really think about anything now, between Kindaichi's fingers inside him and the buzz of lust in his veins, he was past coherent thoughts. He daren't move, even if his thighs and knees protested at the strain of keeping him up. The slow, deep drag of fingers inside him slowly edged him closer to losing it entirely. His dick wouldn't even need to be touched at this rate.

A click echoed through his mind. A sound he wasn't expecting. A draft of air and the squeak of a door opening. A sound he knew but couldn't quite pinpoint if he was imagining or not. Though what he heard next convinced him this was no dream.

"My my Akira-chan." the too-sweet tone sent a chill through him as he sensed someone kneeling on the floor in front of him. A finger curled under his chin and tilted his face up. He reached up to tug the blindfold off but froze as he heard Kindaichi's voice.

"Relax." He said, tone calm and composed. Kunimi inhaled sharply. Had this all been planned? Kindaichi didn't seem the type to do that, then again Kindaichi didn't seem like the dominating type yet here they were.

He slowly lowered his hand back to the towel, nodding as best he could as Oikawa's finger continued to keep his face tilted up.

"So you _can_ follow orders." Oikawa hummed in amusement.

"When I need to, yeah." Kunimi bit back. He wasn't sure what was going on but he trusted Kindaichi. If Kindaichi had orchestrated this, he wasn't going to object, for now at least.

Oikawa chuckled. "Hm, quite."

There was a pause. Kindaichi's fingers were still teasing him, distracting him and making him wish he could see what was going on. He could only pant and whimper softly as Kindaichi silently continued to stretch him out. Oikawa let his hand fall away, allowing Kunimi to duck his head once more before fingers threaded through his hair.

"You should know Akira," Oikawa's tone was softer, no longer mocking or amused, "I'm not here alone."

He swallowed. "You're not."

"Hajime's outside." Oikawa's fingers gently repeated the motion of threading through his hair, gently tugging strands out from under the blindfold. "And I know he's had an effect on you."

"So?" Kunimi's teeth were gritted as he tried to follow the train of thought. Kindaichi had slowed his movements but they were still moving enough to keep him distracted.

Lips pressed against his cheek, gently, enough to lull him into a sense of safety. "I also know you like it rough, that you want to be ruined," Oikawa continued, "Yuutarou told us so, told us he wasn't sure he could deliver the ecstasy you crave."

Kunimi huffed, his face felt like it was on fire. So that was how this came to be, Kindaichi had gone to their seniors for help and this was the solution. He had to admit, he was impressed.

"So now what?" Kunimi dared to ask as he felt Kindaichi's fingers retreat.

A different kind of buzz was washing over him now as Oikawa's lips pressed against his. He leaned into the soft kiss, no sure if this was the answer or not. He quickly became aware that Kindaichi wasn't touching him, and soon after that realisation he felt a third presence in the room.

A heightened sense of both panic and arousal swept over him. Oikawa smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"Well," he murmured, gently curling a finger under Kunimi's chin again, "we agreed that only Yuutarou would actually fuck you but," he punctuated the point with another soft kiss, "if you have different thoughts..."

"Talk plainly, please." Kunimi huffed. His frazzled mind wasn't in a position to pick apart Oikawa's cryptic teasing. "Just tell me...what."

"If you want Hajime to fuck you, he will. He'll be brutal mind, probably leave marks." Oikawa told him plainly. "But you say you _want_ that kind of treatment."

"And Yuutarou agreed to this?"

The calm voice he needed to hear answered him. "I _organised this_ , so yeah, whatever you want Akira."

There was a large part of Kunimi that wanted to protest that it should be _only_ Kindaichi fucking him in his heat. But there was an equally large part of him that yearned for the forbidden fruit that was Iwaizumi. He was fairly sure this was a one-off, an opportunity to see just how rough he really did want it. And everyone else was consenting, so it was really down to him.

Him and his heat-fogged mind.

So of course the answer would be yes.

"Yeah..." he nodded, bumping his head against Oikawa's hand as he wasn't sure where to reach for. "Can I at least get this blindfold off?"

There was a pause, he guessed as Oikawa looked to Kindaichi for an answer before fingers picked at the tie and loosened it enough to slip off his head. The blinding light of the locker room made him wince. Once able to see properly, his attention was immediately on Oikawa in front of him. He was used to seeing his captain smirking in amusement at another's discomfort, but there was a look in his eyes that told a different story to the smirk on his face, like he knew Kunimi's darkest secrets with just one glance.

He was granted another soft kiss before self-awareness reminded him of the position he was in. That, and the hand skimming up his bare back. The hand that wasn't Kindaichi's. He felt the strong hand rest at the base of his neck and _squeeze_. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise of what was to come.

Oikawa didn't move, a silent exchange took place in glances between Kindaichi and Iwaizumi before Kunimi felt lips against the shell of his ear.

"Akira." Iwaizumi's low tone sent a shiver down his spine. "Are you always going to be so reckless with your heat?"

Kunimi watched Oikawa raise an eyebrow as the question hung in the air for a moment. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Iwaizumi snorted, squeezing Kunimi's neck slightly. "It screws with the synergy of the team." He murmured, moving around Kunimi until he was draped over him, imposing frame feeling heavy against Kunimi's even if no weight was being applied. "The last thing we need is practice being fucked up because someone's distracted."

Kunimi was in no position to taunt Iwaizumi, but the way Oikawa was watching him emboldened him. He wondered what Kindaichi made of all this, wondered if he was getting off on it.

"Are you saying you were distracted today?" Kunimi wryly remarked as the hand left his neck.

Oikawa shuffled back a little, Kunimi should've taken that as a sign but it was too late to take back the taunt now. Iwaizumi snorted again. The next thing Kunimi was aware of was two hands seizing his wrists and ripping them from the floor. His arms were twisted behind him and his face forced to the floor. He was thankful for the towel now as he caught his breath and understood the altered position. Iwaizumi held his wrists in place whilst tying them together with Kindaichi's tie.

His heart was thundering in his chest once more, the adrenaline from such a quick shift in power surged through him.

"You need to learn when to stay quiet." Iwaizumi remarked, moving back and letting him breathe for a moment.

The moment was short and broken by a sharp spank. Kunimi was helpless, wrists bound and only able to take each spank Iwaizumi gave him. He lost count after twelve, gritting his teeth in an effort to keep quiet like the other had implied he needed to. The entire shift in circumstance had lessened his heat's effect on him but now he was being toyed with again, the buzz was returning with a vengeance. He hadn't been satisfied yet, not even made to cum.

That was about to change.

Iwaizumi pulled his asscheeks apart, the mix of lube and slick had dried a little, not that it was a problem as the sound of a bottle cap opening and shutting echoed around the room. He didn't start slowly, plunging three fingers in. Kunimi couldn't stop the moan escaping, getting an amused hum from Iwaizumi as he thrust his fingers slowly.

"You're quivering around me already." Iwaizumi bluntly observed. "You gonna cum from just me finger-fucking you?"

"M-Maybe." Kunimi breathed.

He could see Oikawa watching intently, an almost hungry look in his eyes as he remained almost too still. He wasn't sure where Kindaichi was, he wasn't allowed to dwell on that fact as Iwaizumi flexed his fingers and rubbed the sensitive spot inside him. He gasped, his thighs trembled and hands clenched as Iwaizumi took note and decided to abuse the spot. Pleasure was pulsing through his core, he was so close to blowing his load over the floor, so close to euphoria he could barely think.

"Please--please, ah--there--" he begged between ragged gasps.

"Hm?" Iwaizumi slowed his movements as he continued to tease. "This spot here?"

"Ah, nng please, please Hajime—"

Iwaizumi hummed in amusement again. "What do you say Yuutarou?"

Kunimi whined, wanting to give Kindaichi a pleading look but he couldn't move. He didn't hear a reply, but Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, indicating a signal had been given. Before he could teeter over the edge, Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers.

" _Please_..." he whimpered. He couldn't keep being denied like this.

Iwaizumi snorted and spanked him in reply. He was a panting mess as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He was shaking again, the high that was so close to being granted evading him once more.

He heard the rustling of clothes and the bottle opening again. He fixed his gaze on Oikawa, pleading and hoping the other would do or say something. Oikawa didn't seem inclined to get involved, at least not now. He was still shaking slightly when hands at his ass spooked him. He didn't get a chance to verbalise any thoughts as he felt something wider than Iwaizumi's fingertip pressing at his entrance.

"Oh god..." He breathed.

"Mhm." Iwaizumi trailed a hand up his back before raking blunt fingernails down his spine. "You wanted rough Akira, so here you go."

He drove in abruptly. Kunimi felt the air leave his lungs just as quickly. His sharp gasp echoed off the walls as Iwaizumi held still for a moment. It wasn't quite enough to make him orgasm immediately, but he was on the edge that was for sure as Iwaizumi leaned over him again.

He felt dizzy, in a good way, overwhelmed by the sensation. Iwaizumi's lips were at his neck, staying clear of the bonding mark but still tickling tender skin.

"Let's see how long it takes to get you screaming." Iwaizumi growled in his ear as he pressed deeper.

"Please, please let me—"

Iwaizumi tutted, righting himself and grabbing Kunimi's waist. He immediately began a punishing pace, barely giving Kunimi a moment to think. The drag he felt on the sensitive spot inside him was too much and not enough at the same time. Skin slapped against skin as he was held in place. Iwaizumi's powerful thrusts knocked the air out of him every time.

He didn't put up much of a fight. As he felt his core tightening, the heat flooding his groin and the quiver in his thighs, he tried in vain to pull his wrists free, not to get away but to grab his dick and finally grant himself release.

"Please touch...please touch me--ack, mmph."

Iwaizumi obliged, slowing his thrusts but keeping them deep and hard as he reached around and gave Kunimi's dick a few languid strokes. The combination of sensations was enough to finally throw him into the abyss.

He was pretty sure he came with a sob, followed quickly by a lot of babbling about how good it felt. Iwaizumi didn't let up, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm. The static in his mind distracted him from the raw feeling that crept up on his tired body. His muscles ached as he tried to slump to the floor but Iwaizumi's grip was steady and borderline painful.

"Oh no, we're not done yet, are we Akira?" Iwaizumi remarked, finally slowing his thrusts and pulling out.

"Knot...want...need." Kunimi's heat-fog had settled again, his brain only registering that he hadn't _completely_ been satisfied.

"I know." Iwaizumi released his wrists from the restraints.

Kunimi felt himself be unceremoniously rolled onto his back. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain some sense of what was coming next. Iwaizumi leaned over him, the first time Kunimi had actually seen him since this all started. His gaze was hungry, like a dog that caught the sight of a steak.

At this point, he'd gladly be devoured if it meant he got what he wanted.

"So, answer me this, if you got any working brain cells left." Iwaizumi spoke plainly. "Are you the type that needs more than one knot a heat?"

"Maybe..." Kunimi breathed, "never had a heat. Took several knots during Yuu's rut though..."

"Huh," Iwaizumi smirked, looking over his shoulder, "you reckon he'll take two at least?"

"Probably." Kindaichi's voice replied. Kunimi felt a strange sense of pride at how confident he sounded. "He's greedy like that."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "A greedy little omega eh. You and Tooru are more alike than I thought."

Kunimi didn't need the mental image the remark conjured, but now he was curious. Too curious for his current state to deal with.

"Alright," Iwaizumi fitted himself between Kunimi's legs, "I'm gonna fuck you like the greedy little bitch you are and then knot you. Got it?"

" _Fuck_ yes." He sighed.

Iwaizumi didn't wait, already pressing in with little resistance from Kunimi. Now able to actually move unrestrained, Kunimi grabbed Iwaizumi's arms, he could feel the toned muscles flex with each thrust and every snap of his hips.

Quickly, the heat began to coil within him again, not that it was really doused in the first place. He whined and moaned, the sounds echoing back to him as the mixture of scents in the room clouded his senses. His mind was scrambled as Iwaizumi's hands held him still and pounded his ass almost relentlessly. He felt like he was going to shatter.

"Close." Iwaizumi grunted, slowing his pace abruptly, thrusting harder and making Kunimi whimper loudly. "Beg for it."

"Please," he choked out on command. "Hajime please, give me your knot—"

Iwaizumi didn't say anything, increasing his pace again and driving his dick deeper as the knot began to swell and catch on Kunimi's rim. He halted abruptly as he bottomed out, steadying himself on his hands.

Kunimi's body arched as he felt the knot swell. He didn't need prompting as he came with a sob once more. His stomach laced with cum. He zoned out as he panted and moaned through the waves of pleasure that washed over him.

Iwaizumi was quiet as he breathed through his orgasm, a soft moan escaping him as he felt Kunimi twitching and quivering around him. Slowly, he eased himself out and finally let the other have a few moments of quiet. He met Kindaichi's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Hope I didn't break him." He remarked, slumping back against the lockers.

"He'll be fine." Kindaichi replied earnestly.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Want us to leave or—"

"Stay." Kindaichi cut in, already closing the gap between himself and Kunimi. Iwaizumi nodded, picking himself off the floor and getting out of Kindaichi's way, beckoning Oikawa over to the bench and accepting him into his lap.

Kindaichi ignored the frantic actions of Oikawa as he focused more on waking Kunimi from his daze. His eyes were glazed over but he was awake, he was hot to the touch, panting and whimpering as he responded to Kindaichi's gentle touch.

"How was it?" Kindaichi wryly remarked as he leaned down and kissed Kunimi slowly.

"Amazing." Kunimi breathed. "But not enough, I-I feel hot still...I need—"

"More, yeah."

Kindaichi wasn't going to beat around the bush. He had been horny the entire time Iwaizumi had spent with Kunimi. Watching someone else have their way with him had been unexpectedly arousing. Seeing someone so confident drive him to the edge and have him sobbing in pleasure had him yearning to do the same. He wasn't as brash as Iwaizumi, but he knew Kunimi on a much deeper level.

He bit at the bonding mark, eliciting a sharp gasp that melted into a moan. Kunimi's legs wrapped around his waist, a silent demand.

"Please." He whispered. "Yuutarou."

"I will."

Kunimi nodded, loosening his grip long enough for Kindaichi to press into him with ease. Slick, lube and cum made an obscene noise that felt too loud in the echoey room, yet Kunimi didn't care. He was _long_ past caring.

Compared to Iwaizumi's punishing pace, Kindaichi was slow and deep. Each thrust made Kunimi whine and plead for more. His fingers clawing at Kindaichi's shoulders and leaving red crescents in pale skin. Despite the sounds from the others, Kunimi's attention was squarely on Kindaichi, on his attentive gaze, on the way his body fit so perfectly against his.

He felt a lot less wound up than before, but he still yearned for the stretch, for the knot to fill him. He tugged Kindaichi to lean closer, the angle was more difficult and Kunimi's lower back was going to hate him the next day, but he wanted to feel Kindaichi's lips on his.

"Ahh, mmph..." He murmured as Kindaichi kissed him sloppily, "please," he tipped his head back and Kindaichi moved to bite at the bonding mark again, sending pleasure ripping through him, "ahh— _alpha_."

Kindaichi drove in pointedly, stilling immediately as Kunimi clenched around him and spurred his knot to swell.

"Ohmygod—" Kunimi gasped, feeling the stretch.

Kindaichi huffed against his neck, feeling Kunimi's pulse thrumming as he panted through the dry orgasm he was experiencing. Kindaichi was aware of the others being almost suspiciously quiet, he dared to glance over his shoulder and saw Oikawa curled up in Iwaizumi's hold, face buried in the crook of his neck and trembling slightly. The longer his gaze lingered, the more obvious it was that Iwaizumi's fingers were _busy_ beneath Oikawa's shorts.

Kindaichi tore his gaze away from that show, focusing on Kunimi's exhausted smile.

"Hey." He whispered as Kunimi's lidded gaze met his. "You alive?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Kunimi whispered back. "...did I dream that I got fucked by Iwaizumi or—"

"No, that was a very real thing." Kindaichi snorted. "You can thank me later."

Kunimi shook his head. "Could've told me."

"Wanted it to be a...uh..." Kindaichi didn't want to say 'surprise', it was more like a 'backup plan'. He chose not to elaborate for now. There were slightly more pressing matters to attend to.

He slowly pulled out, quickly coaxing Kunimi to finally get off the floor. He flatly ignored whatever Iwaizumi and Oikawa were up to, dragging Kunimi into the showers instead. Hot water was a blessing to both of them, but more to Kunimi as the aches and pains began to surface. He clung to Kindaichi, seeking a sense of comfort as his fragmented memories came back to him.

Over the sound of running water, they both heard a loud sob of relief. Kindaichi raised his eyebrows as Kunimi's cheeks flushed red.

"Was I...that loud?"

"At certain points." Kindaichi shrugged. "It's hot though."

Kunimi snorted, not believing that for a second but not wanting to argue. He was exhausted, he was also curious how he was supposed to forget about any of this and go back to _not_ thinking about Iwaizumi in a sexual way.

He sort of didn't want it to be a one-off.

Such thoughts were too much in that moment. Though he did wonder if Kindaichi would oppose the idea, after all he had set it up and seemed content with how it played out. He was surprisingly calm considering he just watched a rival alpha fuck his lover. Then again Iwaizumi and Oikawa had a rock-hard bond that nothing seemed to threaten, if anything the entire ordeal had been fun for them, at least in the way Oikawa had watched and drank in _everything_.

Kunimi shook the thoughts away with the water. Kindaichi seemed to hear or understand that it was safe to leave the showers. As they walked back into the locker room Iwaizumi was already fully dressed and Oikawa was just slipping his jacket on. They waited for Kunimi and Kindaichi to get dressed, not breaking the silence until Kunimi turned around and they both looked at him almost expectantly.

"For the record," Iwaizumi broke the silence, "no-one else knows about this. And it's probably better you don't mention it."

Kunimi snorted. "Yeah I can imagine Yahaba being _aghast_ at the idea we had an orgy without him."

Oikawa laughed, the familiar smirk was back as he leaned against a closed locker. "I'd hardly call it an orgy, Akira."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, "next time we should let Yuutarou fuck you."

Kunimi and Oikawa were united in giving Iwaizumi an almost-disbelieving look. Kindaichi closed his locker and tried to pretend he didn't hear the last remark.

"Next time?" Oikawa repeated, looking to Kunimi and then back at Iwaizumi. "Are you saying you—"

"Chill." Iwaizumi playfully slapped his shoulder. "Unless you want to have an _actual orgy_?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, blush creeping up his neck and flooding his cheeks. This was the first time Kunimi had seen him so flustered about something. "W-We can discuss that...not here and now."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. "Noted." He shrugged and nodded to Kunimi and Kindaichi. "You ready to go or do you wanna lock up?"

Kindaichi replied before Kunimi could even open his mouth. "We're good to go."

Kunimi fell in step with him as the four of them left the gym, Iwaizumi taking the key back from Kindaichi and locking up. They didn't wait around for either Iwaizumi or Oikawa, Kindaichi taking Kunimi's hand and tugging him to start walking home.

It was gloomy, the sunset shrouded behind clouds and streetlights just starting to flicker on. Kunimi was aching all over but he didn't feel completely drained. They didn't talk much as they walked to Kindaichi's house, and even once in his room with the stereo on conversation was slow to pick up.

Kunimi curled into Kindaichi's hold, his body finally calm enough to entertain sleep. Kindaichi snorted as he read a text that came in.

"Hm?" Kunimi cracked an eye open.

"Uh, so," Kindaichi chuckled slightly, "about that orgy..."

"Oikawa wants it?"

"...Iwaizumi says, 'it's a possibility'."

Kunimi wasn't sure what to make of that. "...god practice is gonna be weird if this becomes a thing."

"As if it wasn't already going to be weird after today?"

"Hey, you planned all of that so shut your mouth." Kunimi mumbled.

"You enjoyed it."

Kunimi pouted slightly but he couldn't deny it. "...I did."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

Kunimi shrugged. "It's okay, like I said, I trust you."

Kindaichi tossed his phone away and rolled over to face Kunimi. He caressed Kunimi's cheek as they lay in the quiet for a few moments.

"I just can't bear the thought of being...that rough with you." He said. "But I wanted you to be—"

"Shh..." Kunimi reached out and pressed a finger to Kindaichi's lips. "You make happy. You're enough, more than enough."

"I'm glad." Kindaichi smiled against Kunimi's finger.

"It was fun. But I don't think I can take that kinda treatment regularly."

Kindaichi chuckled quietly, brushing the pad of his thumb over Kunimi's cheek. "Every so often though?"

"Maybe." Kunimi was too tired to really be thinking about this in detail. "If they're down for it..." He trailed off as sleep finally beckoned him.

Kindaichi didn't feel the need to reply. He had a feeling this wasn't the last they'd speak of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a 4th instalment: [Part 4: A New Dynamic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610099)


End file.
